You Weren't There To Catch Me
by Cissaflake
Summary: It hurts, it hurts to fall for someone who won't be there to catch you, and that is exactly what I've done. I've fallen for you, Ronald Weasley. I've fallen hard. The thunderstorm is magnificent, entrancing, alluring, enticing... intoxicating. With a jolt, I see how close I am to the edge of the tower, I carefully step backwards, but fate isn't on my side...


**A/N: Okay, this is my round 7 piece for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, in which i am seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps **

**I have to sink Romione with Luna so here we are!**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

You weren't there to catch me

I see the way you look at her. I know you want her love. I can tell that she does too. I've found, that if I sit, quietly in a corner, with my nose in a book, no one will notice me.

I think that it will happen soon, you and her. I just wish it wouldn't.

I shouldn't be falling for you, but every time I see you stare at her, I can't help but think to myself 'Please stop looking at her like that, maybe, look at me instead?' But I don't say anything. Everyone is oblivious to my feelings, all but me.

It hurts, it hurts to fall for someone who won't be there to catch you, and that is exactly what I've done. I've fallen for you, Ronald Weasley. I've fallen _hard_.

This year, more than ever I feel it. I hear the cruel words you throw at her, and she throws back, but it pains me to know that you two are just meant to be together. In all fairness, true love doesn't have a happy ending.

I want to cry, because I know that it has _no_ ending.

You and her are meant to be best friends, but there's a real strain on your friendship now.

The thunder rumbles outside, the scattered stars are lit up, as the lightning streaks across the sky.

I hate thunder storms. But I love them, I love the way the sky lights up, and the rain lashes down outside. I'm meant to be in bed, but I'm not.

I can never sleep, not when the air is so full of magic.

So here I am, on the astronomy tower, carefully staying under the roof, and not straying near the edge where the rain is so furiously pelting onto the floor.

It's almost enchanting. Hypnotising even. I can almost feel the Wrackspurts invading my head, making me lose all focus.

I watch, the furious rain, the stars as they're lit up, the inky clouds.

I listen, the thunder as it growls, the floor being hit, over, and over, with the livid rain.

I don't notice myself wondering closer, and closer to the edge. If I take one more step, I'll fall.

But I don't realise that I'm so close, so close to what could be the end for me. All because of a silly little thunderstorm. But who am I kidding?

The thunderstorm is magnificent, entrancing, alluring, enticing... intoxicating.

With a jolt, I see how close I am to the edge of the tower, I carefully step backwards, but fate isn't on my side...

I slip, and I'm falling.

I scream, louder than I've ever screamed before, but I doubt that anyone can hear me over the thunder.

I don't crash onto the ground though.

Why?

You catch me.

You, who I am irrevocably in love with, catch me. Save me from my death.

And I bury my head in your chest, you're holding me close.

'Don't let me go.' I whisper, and you don't.

We stand there, I don't know how long for. Our clothes are sodden, and my hair sticks to your arms. I'm in complete shock. I nearly died, but you caught me. You can tell how terrified I still am, and you just mutter sweet, soothing nothings. I can't even hear what you're saying, but it comforts me.

The rain eases off of us, and the thunder ceases to be heard.

You hold me at arms length, making sure I'm okay. You hold me a little closer, and gently brush my tears away.

I can't stand it anymore, there's nothing I can do about it, I just do it.

I kiss you.

And you kiss back.

I had to come so close to death for my dreams to come true, fate was on my side after all. You don't tell me that you were out here to put the brooms away from Quidditch practice, as you left them out after practicing, you just completely forget about them.

This is all that matters now. I am here, and you are kissing me back.

Very ironic really, I fell for you, and you caught me, quite literally on both accounts.

I pull away, and close my eyes seemingly contently. But I am far from content. What about her? Everyone knows that you and her are meant to be together, not you and I.

You can tell that something's bothering me, I know you can. You take my hand and take a few steps in the direction of the castle, I try to follow but the shock of everything that's just happened still hasn't quite worn off, and my legs shake and I fall onto the floor.

You pick me up and carry me back into the castle, and up to Gryffindor tower. You don't know how to get into to Ravenclaw tower, so you take me up to yours. You lay me down on one of the sofas and cover me up with a blanket. Then, you sit down in the arm chair next to it, and watch me as I fall asleep, making sure that I'm okay.

X-X-X

The next morning when I wake up, you're gone. My heart sinks, what had I expected?

I walk out of your common room, and down to breakfast. I see you there, with her. I look away quickly. I avoid you all day, you're with _her _all day too. You always are... I don't know what I thought would happen today, but it wasn't this.

I feel a warm hand on my arm and I turn around to look at you.

'Hello Ron,' I say in the false bright voice that you are so used to,

You don't answer.

'Thank you for saving me,' My voice is cheery and dreamy, as usual, but on the inside I'm hurting. Just when everything I wanted was coming true, it was slipping out of my grasp. And I had to let it, you were always mine to want, but never mine to have.

I make no movement or say anything that may imply that I want to kiss you, or want to be your girlfriend, because deep down, I don't. I know that that isn't what will make you happy, and I want you happy. Whether I have to go on a hunt for Crumple-Horned Scorkacks and forget about you, then I will, if you are happy with her.

'No problem,' you say gently. I can tell that you are relieved, because you love her. I know you do.

When I turn around, you're gone.

X-X-X

I shouldn't have fallen off of the astronomy tower, but I did.

You shouldn't have caught me, but you did.

I shouldn't have fallen in love with you. You weren't there to catch me.

* * *

**A/N: Aw sad ending :( ah well I ship Romione so... yeah...**

**Anyway please review!**

**-Livvy xxx**

**.**

**.**

**Lissa**

**Seeker**

**Wimbourne Wasps**


End file.
